


The Otter

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blow Job in the Dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Otter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tula_von](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tula_von/gifts), [fotoshop_cutout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fotoshop_cutout/gifts).



> Special Thanks to Drivven for being brave enough to beta this story. (Written while drinking read at your own risk!)

Bones could hardly contain his excitement as he made his way to The Burrow. It was _‘The Place’_ to go to if you wanted discreet anonymous sex and that was something Leonard very much ‘needed’ right now. Jim walking around the room nude of course had nothing what so ever to do with this current need, oh no.

He slipped the bouncer a few credits and made his way into the darkest corner he could manage. He didn’t have to wait long before a hand connected with his crotch and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Want a blow job?” a familiar voice asked him. He froze in fear and excitement as he nodded his head.

Soon enough his dick was hanging out of his pants and a tongue ran up and down his length.

“What’s your name?” Jim whispered.

Leonard thought quickly before answering huskily…

\--------------

Behind those beautiful eyes the man was seething with frustration of two kinds. Jim hated being alone and hated the fact that Bones just refused to take the hint and fucking sex him up. So this was all Bones’ fault. He hated these dark anonymous places… but at least he could pretend that he was blowing his secret desire instead of some drugged up ~~skank~~ stranger.

He spied a man in the far corner who if you squinted looked like Bones. He screwed up his courage and went over and asked him if the man wanted a blow job. Thankfully the man only nodded so he could keep his illusion up just a bit longer.

“What’s your name?” Jim whispered thinking he should be courteous enough to know the name of the man he was currently swallowing down.

“Mervin Otter,” the man said huskily as Jim bottomed out on him.

Jim choked on the cock in his mouth as he tried his best not to laugh at the man. He pulled almost all the way off before diving back in to muffle his laughter.

“FUCK!” Mervin shouted as the vibrations from the laughter set off his orgasm.

“Oh gawd… Mervin... Otter… sweet merciful mother it sounds like a bad Merlin fan fiction!” Jim said as he collapsed on the ground.

“Shut up Jim! It’s hard to think when my brains and dick are down your throat,” Bones growled as he headed out the door.

“Come back Mervin I want to blow your Bones!” Jim laughed as he chased his ‘blind date’ out the door. Really this was the best/worst idea they had ever had.

`fin`


End file.
